


如愿以偿

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 托雷斯x梅西短篇，非常短。写于大概2015年一个由勇者斗恶龙开始的故事，算是现实向
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	如愿以偿

里奥被绑在床上。四肢分别被固定在四个方向，他穿着被撕破的白色衣裳，身上带着点点血迹。正瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着天花板。

“他们能不能快点儿？我胳膊都要麻了。”他躺在床上叫道，巴萨帮围在床边操心着他的安危，苏亚雷斯拿着马黛茶、把吸管塞进里奥嘴里让他喝茶，内马尔拿着手机给里奥讲他刚刚在网上看到的段子。

在一扇关着的门里，托雷斯正惊恐地对卡西验证事态的发展。

“这是今年投票最高的剧本，你不能拒绝。”卡西拿着一沓装订好的文件说。

“我不想拒绝，我想杀人，”托雷斯回复道，“我干不出来这么羞耻的事，要演你去演。”

“你有没有身为一个职业球员的基本素养？”卡西问道，“看两个俱乐部里人气最高的球员演一段短剧是球迷们的心愿——”

“我们已经满足他们的心愿了！我们踢球了不是吗？”托雷斯问。

“球技还不够，我们还需要娱乐。”卡西信誓旦旦地说。

“你自己娱乐去，我不想对巴萨的前锋SM。”

“不是让你们SM，连剧本你也不好好看，你只要一边说台词，一边割开他身上的绳子就好了，然后小前锋体内的洪荒之力就被唤醒，你就可以和他……诶，这就是最后一页啦？那最后你到底和他怎么样了？”

托雷斯抱着头苦闷地说：“我没有和他怎么样，我会被巴萨的人揍上七七四十九遍，打得连你都认不出我。”

“你不用怕巴萨的人——”

“问题不是我怕他们，是我干不出这么吓人的事！哪怕是演戏也不行！”

普约尔推开门：“南多啊，你赶快出来把这段演完，里奥都被绑的胳膊疼了。”

托雷斯脸上一白，刚要拒绝，就被卡西推了出去。

“来了来了来了——”卡西把托雷斯推到摄影区，一直推到床上，然后递给他匕首：“快，赶紧把这幕拍完了。”

托雷斯被推得跪在床上，里奥睁着圆圆的大眼睛看他，托雷斯却红了脸。

“三、二、一——开始！”比利亚在监视器后面坐好后喊道，拉莫斯合上场记板。

托雷斯只觉得脸要从红憋到紫，吞吞吐吐说了一句：“我……我就是来……来，来拯救你的恶龙……”

“骑士！你是骑士！”比利亚痛苦地喊道：“你长成这样说自己是恶龙谁信啊！重拍！”

“是是是，我是骑士，不好意思，我们重来……”

“还恶龙呢，”里奥乐了起来，“你要是说你是美人鱼我大概还信……”

他咯咯咯地乐着，托雷斯郁闷回道：“你根本不知道事情是什么样的，不能这样以貌取人。”

里奥吐了下舌头，看到托雷斯表情抑郁，说道：“好啦，你就是骑士，恶龙也能演，我不乱说啦。”

“好了都安静，重来，三、二、一，开始！”

托雷斯调整好表情，顺利地张了嘴，但他还是感觉台词很难说出口。

“我就是来……拯救你的……的骑士，我找了你很久……”

他好不容易说出第一句台词。里奥眨巴着眼睛继续看他，他沾着血的演出服破破烂烂的，托雷斯移开目光，继续说道：“来得这么晚，是我不好……”

“男主双双死于话多。”哈维站在一旁对伊涅斯塔说。

“骑士和王子最后在恶龙的肚子里团聚了。”伊涅斯塔应道。

“其实有一件事你还不知道，我一直爱着你，虽然你从没注意到我……”托雷斯继续说着，头上几乎要滴下汗珠了。

短短的几句台词终于说完，托雷斯开始割里奥身上的绳子，割开所有绳索后按照剧本所写他们应该亲吻，托雷斯颤颤巍巍地靠近里奥，紧紧地闭着眼睛。

“你是要亲我，一副害怕的样子干什么啊？”里奥问。

“我这是紧张！”托雷斯说。

他刚要贴上里奥的嘴唇，就听见比利亚喊道：“Cut！很好，你们两个下去，替身上，我要拍SM的戏份了！”

里奥欢呼一声，一翻身滚下床：“太好啦！我收工啦！去Kun家吃烤肉！”

托雷斯呆愣地看着已经欢脱跳下床的里奥，问道：“你们都知道拍到这儿就停了吗？怎么就我不知道？”

“给你的剧本少了一页，有什么大不了，快给我让地方，”比利亚站起身说道，“现场工作人员注意，我们争取一遍结束，如果明天再继续，留给我剪片子的时间就不够了，大家都专心点儿，别像刚才那个亲人也脸红的那么没出息（“你才没出息！你全家都没出息！”托雷斯要去拍比利亚的头，被科克拉住了），我们一次性完活，各部门准备好——”

托雷斯刚下床，两个替身立刻跳到床上，干柴烈火地一边撕着衣服一边啃咬对方。比利亚还没来得及喊开始，摄像机立刻跟着拍了起来。

“他们的演员好敬业啊！”里奥一边在一旁收拾着自己的东西一边抻着脖子向那边看。

“是啊，多专业，看看这动作。”内马尔一边吃着不知道什么地方拿来的汉堡，一边看一边感叹道。

“这种戏份就该交给专业的，”苏亚雷斯也说，“看看刚才西班牙的9号，紧张得脸都红了。”

“哎呦，你别让人家听到！”内马尔说，一边张望着，看见托雷斯已经和科克还有格列兹曼一起拿好东西离开了。

“我也要回家啦，你们俩几点的飞机？还不赶紧去机场，跟我在这儿凑热闹。”里奥说着放下饮料，拿好自己的东西离开了。

*

托雷斯郁闷地坐在越野车的后排座上。

拍摄的只是个短剧，上午拍了些闯迷宫、斗恶龙的镜头，下午拍了莫名的“伪前戏”后就结束了，但只这么一天他就吓得缓不过神来，拍什么都好，干嘛要对里奥·梅西告白呢？就好像他真能对这件事抱着希望似的。那些话仿佛是从他心里掏出来的似的，刚一看就剧本就吓呆了他，几乎担心有人在自己心里装了监视器。

叹了口气，托雷斯闭上眼，听着前排的科克和格列兹曼唠着法国和西班牙都有什么好吃的，他们互相向对方推荐本国的黑暗料理，托雷斯听得无聊，很快睡着了。

不过半个小时，托雷斯睁开眼，正奇怪为什么睡醒了也还这样疲倦时，他发现了答案。

他的小前锋坐在自己身旁，侧脸被夕阳余韵的光芒染上金色。

还在梦里啊。

托雷斯笑了，侧过身去，专注地看着里奥。

晚一点儿醒吧，让我多看他一会儿。

托雷斯想着，如同醉酒的人一般，落在里奥身上的眼神也醉了。

“你醒了？”里奥回头看他，说了一句。

托雷斯笑得更灿烂了。他的小前锋看着他，只专注地看着他。

“对啊，我醒了。”说着，他伸出手去，在里奥头上揉了揉，里奥似乎吓了一跳。

托雷斯却没完了，又捏了捏里奥的脸。

“触感和真的一样……”

格列兹曼惊异地回头，看着托雷斯诡异的行为。科克在后视镜里诠释着什么叫惊恐的眼神。

里奥回过神来，拨开托雷斯的手：“你干嘛捏我啊！”

托雷斯笑得更开心了。

“看啊我家里奥生气了，乖，别生气哈，我是因为喜欢你——”说着，他捏着里奥的下巴在他唇上吻了一下。

里奥大惊失色，瞪圆了眼睛，前排的科克和格列兹曼连路都不看了，从后视镜中看着后排一个迷迷糊糊调戏别人、一个迷迷糊糊被调戏的人。

“你疯了吗！”里奥推开他，“干嘛亲我！”说着，他努力用手背抹着嘴唇。

托雷斯快笑得岔气了。

“小前锋还生我的气了，他平常都不搭理我，做梦可真好啊……”

格列兹曼的下巴掉下来了，科克瞪着眼睛大气都不敢出，里奥平时也没和人吵过架，连该怎么还嘴都不知道。

“你是白痴吗！到底在干什么！”

托雷斯笑够了，忽然想到这如果是梦的话他可以做的更多。

“里奥？”

“啊？”后者没好气地回问，紧接着就被堵了嘴。西班牙的9号把他压在椅背上，吻得他几近窒息，里奥拼死挣扎，但同样是球员托雷斯凭借平时的良好锻炼、调动全身肌肉压制住小前锋的挣扎，到底吻得自己满意了才放手。里奥从没被人这样吻过，心中又惊又怒。

“托雷斯！”里奥怒吼起来，拼了命地捶打他。

托雷斯笑得直咳嗽，一边抬起一只胳膊漫不经心地抵挡着阿根廷人的攻击。

“乖，宝贝，别生气，在梦里还气成这样，我会心疼的。”

“这不是做梦！”里奥怒吼道。

“对对对，这不是做梦，我脸上还没长雀斑呢。”托雷斯继续笑着。

前排的格列兹曼颤颤巍巍地开口了。

“老大，这不是做梦。”

托雷斯又伸手去撩拨里奥，一边说道：“我的人还给你助攻，真是太好玩儿了……”

他的手在里奥脸上捏着，里奥一怒之下，抓过他的手用力掐了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”托雷斯吓了一跳，叫了一声。再看右手，手背已经被掐红了。他像被泼了冷水一样，呆呆地看着身旁的三人。

“这不是……做梦？但不可能啊，如果不是做梦，里奥为什么在我们的车上？”

“他去马德里，去看阿奎罗……搭了我们的顺风车，你一上车就睡着了，所以不知道。”格列兹曼解释道，此时科克已经失去对外界人事有所反应这一功能了。

托雷斯呆滞两秒，忽然露出“天塌了”的表情，惊恐地看着里奥。

“咳……刚才……你别介意，我……没睡醒，所以行为有点异常，抱歉，真的很抱歉……”

里奥仍旧对他怒目而视。

托雷斯转过身去面对车窗，呲牙咧嘴地后悔自己刚才为什么用尽毕生功力惹了小前锋生气。

过了一会儿，车开到休息区。格列兹曼下车给车加油，科克蹲在地上画着圆圈，里奥去买补给的食物，托雷斯靠在车旁边，一脸生无可恋的样子用头砸着车，格列兹曼加好了油，走回到托雷斯身边拍着他的肩膀。

“别慌，老大，你要淡定点儿，恢复你平常的样子，慌慌张张的像什么话。”格列兹曼劝道。

托雷斯只能厚着脸皮同意了。

再上车时，托雷斯表面上恢复了平时的从容、安静、礼貌、温柔，并在这种情况下对于巴萨小前锋不理会自己的友好聊天也表现得非常淡定。

抵达马德里后，格列兹曼先把科克送到家，然后自己也在另一个路口下车了，方向盘交给了托雷斯，托雷斯尽职尽责地把车开到阿奎罗家门口，他再次对今天发生的事表示抱歉，然后挥手道别，继而目送里奥进门……进门……没进去，然后又转身回来了。

“Kun没在家，打电话也关机。”里奥说，打开车门爬了上来：“我要去酒店。”

托雷斯犹豫一下：“你真要去酒店吗？在这里人生地不熟的，万一被狗仔队盯上就麻烦了。”

里奥自己也担心这一点，他没说话，托雷斯继续说道：“你可以去我家，离这儿不远。”

“去你家？”里奥反问，“在你家里我要怎么保证自己的人身安全？”

托雷斯把头埋在手里，说道：“我可以借你曲棍球的球棍，我稍有过分举动你就用它打我的头。”

里奥将信将疑地跟着托雷斯去了他家，到家以后托雷斯翻箱倒柜，找出了曲棍球的球棍，里奥拿过来挥舞了几下，认为力道足可以将人打晕。

“看在你还有诚意的份上，我就暂且相信你。”里奥说。

*

两人到了托雷斯家，托雷斯为了表示对之前失礼的歉意，做了一大桌子饭菜，都是里奥爱吃的东西。里奥吃的心满意足，托雷斯也松了一口气。

晚上睡觉前，托雷斯去浴室洗澡，出来后以为可以安稳睡觉了，却一开门就看见里奥穿着白色睡袍盘着腿坐在他的床上，手边放着曲棍球球棍。

“你、你来这儿干嘛？”托雷斯惊慌问道，几乎要拽紧浴衣把自己包起来了。

“你过来，”里奥命令道，拍着手边的床，“坐下。”

托雷斯磨磨蹭蹭地拖着脚步蹭过去，在里奥对面坐下，里奥清了清嗓子，说道：“你今天没经过我同意，就亲了我，这件事是你不好。”

“是我不好，那时候我抽风了。”托雷斯赶快赔礼道歉。

“你需要更有诚意的道歉，我来这儿就是跟你说这个。”里奥正色道。

“更有诚意？”托雷斯脑洞大开问道：“我要召开新闻发布会、痛哭流涕说‘我对不起里奥·梅西’吗？”

“谁说那些了？”里奥说，“我是说，这件事应该很公平地解决。”

“公平？”托雷斯问。

“对，你亲了我，我就要亲回来。”里奥说。

托雷斯连动都不敢动了。

“真的假的？你开玩笑吗……”

最后一个词的尾音还没结束，托雷斯忽然被里奥搂住脖子，他用力地吻着自己，最初时甚至吓了托雷斯一跳，里奥的亲吻在开始时气势汹汹，后来慢慢缓和起来，温柔起来，托雷斯回吻着他，来不及去想这究竟是怎么回事。他们沉醉在亲吻中，紧绷的身体放松了，手臂环着对方的后背。

过了半晌，里奥微微后退，托雷斯睁开眼，感觉如置梦中。

“我还在做梦，是吗？”他问，嗓音沙哑，眼神温柔又悲伤，“我还在梦里，你根本不在我家，不在马德里，是不是？”

里奥仿佛也被刚刚的自己惊吓了，他再度微微后退。

“我们不是在做梦。”

“那你为什么亲我？”托雷斯问。

里奥摇摇头。他没有答案。

“今天晚上，”里奥反问道，“为什么你做的东西都是我喜欢吃的？我们碰巧口味一样吗？”

托雷斯疲倦地笑了：“因为我知道你喜欢什么……有时候我会做给自己吃。”

里奥惊异地看着他，尽管已在心中猜到了七八分，听到他这样说出来时却还是吓了一跳。为什么看似普通的词句能被他说的这样动人？

里奥低头去看床单，问道：“你在车上的时候以为自己是做梦，还说了那些话……你真是那样想的吗？”

“是啊，”托雷斯答道，“我以为是梦里，就肆无忌惮了。抱歉。”

“你道歉好多遍了。”里奥说，他还想说些什么，但很快又失去了言语。

“我要去睡了。”他说。

托雷斯看着他，忘了说晚安，什么都忘了。

里奥站起身，拿着球棍向外走。

“你已经知道我喜欢你了，能给个回应吗？”托雷斯忽然开口道，“哪怕拒绝也好，我想知道你是什么感觉。”

里奥握住门把手，隔了几秒后回头看他，脸上露出孩子气的微笑，带着温和的喜悦和仿佛天生的骄傲。

“我从没想过会这样……我需要时间想想，明天早上告诉你。”

里奥带好门回了自己的房间，托雷斯倒在床上，想着刚刚里奥的笑容。

等到明天，他想，明天他的小前锋会给他一个答案。或许是拒绝，或许是敷衍，但他至少拥有现在，拥有刚刚里奥的亲吻和微笑。

半夜时，托雷斯被一双暖暖的手推醒，一双孩子气的大眼睛在床边看着他。

“或许我们可以约会试试看。”

里奥说。

然后托雷斯又看见了小前锋欣喜而孩子气的笑容。

END


End file.
